1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focus adjusting apparatus of an image capturing apparatus which can enlarge, display and record a portion of an object and which can perform focusing of an imaging optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Focus adjusting apparatuses which have been widely used convert an optical image into an image signal by an image sensor, generate a contrast signal based on an image signal from a focusing detection range specified within an image capturing range, and perform focusing by moving a focusing lens toward a position that maximizes the contrast signal. In such a contrast-based focus adjusting apparatus, the position of the focusing lens that maximizes the contrast signal (referred to as “the peak position”) is detected while the focusing lens is being moved. A technique of performing wobbling drive in order to easily detect a direction in which to move the focusing lens to reach the peak position is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-11810. Image capturing apparatuses which have a function to enlarge a portion of the image capturing range and record a moving image are becoming common.